Love and Regret
by RegalDarling
Summary: After Emma and Snow came back everything changed. EvilCharming
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if it's good but I wrote it very late at night and I was very tired. Sorry if there are any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it, maybe I write more if you want.**

**I don't own Once upon a time.**

* * *

She knew she shouldn't go but she must see him. Talk to him. She missed him so much. Since this stupid Emma Swan and Snow White came back from the EnchantedForest everything changed. David went back to Snow and she was alone. Again. But she won't let him go so easily. She fell in love with him and she can't lose him. Not to Snow White, after all she has done to her. So she went to him. She just appeared in front of him. Snow White wasn't at home and Emma went with Henry out so David was alone at home.

When he saw the purple cloud and Regina after it faded away he was so happy to see her. But he couldn't let her know that. Snow White was his true love and not Regina, no matter how much he loved her or wanted to be with her. So he just broke up with her and went back to Snow. David regretted his decision instantly. How could he break up with the woman he loves most. But he couldn't go back to her so he just stayed with Snow. Sure he misses Regina but he has his memories and the photos of her.

Regina was the first to speak "Hi". "What are you doing here, Regina?" He said angrily or he hoped it sounds angry. "David, I... I don't know. I just wanted to see you. I know you hate me and that you don't want to see me right now but... I miss you" she told him. "I don't hate you, Regina. And you're right, I don't want to see you. Snow could be home in any minute." "She won't be home, she is at Granny's and talks to Red. And you know that it will be a long talk. As always." she said to him and hoped he would talk to her. "Regina... please... just go." "David talk to me! I love you and the only thing you told me why you broke up with me is that you love Snow but... you know as much as I do... it's not true! I see the look in your eyes when you see her and it's not happiness... no... you look frustrated, sad... I know you David. You don't want this life. You want to be happy but it won't happen as long as you're with Snow." and with that she left in a purple cloud.

After Regina left he went to the bedroom opened a drawer and took a photo out of it. It was a photo of Regina. She was sitting on the couch in her living-room watching a movie. He just couldn't resist and took the picture. Now he is sitting on his bed and is regretting his decision to leave Regina. How could he be this dump? He had her! Regina trusted him! She loved him and now she is heartbroken. Again. Thanks to him. She lost Daniel twice and now him too. He knew how heartbroken she was after Daniels dead. He knew her story and promised her to never leave her. And what did he do? He left her with his explanation that he loves Snow White and that Snow is his true love. _What have I done?_ thought David before he put the picture of Regina back in the drawer.

Regina appears seconds later in her bedroom. She goes to her vanity and stares at her. _What have I become?_ She couldn't believe what a mess she is now. Vulnerable, lovesick and broken. _How could he do this to me? David knew what I've been trough and now he goes back to his precious Snow White. Great! Now I'm crying. Again. Stop it Regina!_ She hasn't realized that she went to Henrys room, sitting on his bed and that she's crying in his pillow. She hasn't even noticed that someone entered her house. Regina came out of thought when she feels someone holding her. Slowly she turns her head and sees him. Her view is blurry because of the crying but still, she knows who this is. David. "What are you doing here?" she asks him, not sure if she wants his answer. "I... I thought that you're right. We should talk but not in Snows apartment. That's why I came to you. The door was open so I thought that.. I don't know what I thought but I heard you sobbing so I came upstairs."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any mistakes. I don't know if I will continue this Fanfic. When you want to read more, tell me and reviews would be fantastic because I really want to know what you think about this. **

**I don't own Once upon a time.**

* * *

„David, I m-miss you" Regina told him while she's still crying. "I know Honey. I miss you too." When David said that Regina buried her head in his chest and started to cry more. David tried to comfort her and hoped it will help her. He drew fine invisible lines on her back and cuddled her in his lap. After a while Regina stopped sobbing. "Do you mean it?" she asked him. "Do I mean what? That I miss you? Regina... I not only miss you. I love you." He said with a soft voice. Regina turned her head slightly and searched his eyes for a lie. But all she could see was his love for her. "But... but you left me. You went back to Snow. Why did you really broke up with me?" "I- I was afraid. I had no idea what to do. I think I just took the easy way. Go back to my wife and break up with you. I regretted it right after I left your house." She was angry, he could see it. "I think you should go, David." Regina told him in her mayor voice. "Regina..." "No! You don't get to apologize to me! GO!" she yelled at him. He stood up from the bed went to Regina and kissed her on the cheek. After that David went outside to his truck and drove home.

When Regina couldn't hear him in her house anymore she collapsed on Henrys bed. She cried. She screamed. She punched the pillows. She was so angry with him. After a while she calmed down. '_Love is weakness' _Cora always told her that. Maybe Cora was right. Love is weakness. Charming made her vulnerable, soft and happy. Yes, she was happy until Snow White came back. Then everything fell apart. Henry went back to Emma and Charming to Snow. _What a happily family reunion_Regina thought before she fell asleep.

_It was a few weeks after Snow and Emma fell through the portal. Regina was at home and made dinner for her when suddenly someone knocked on her door. She left the kitchen, looked in the mirror if she looks presentable and opened the door. Charming stood on her porch. "What are you doing here?" David turned around when he heard her voice. She was shocked when she saw the roses in his hand. "Regina, I wanted to see you. May I come in" He went trough the door after a short nod from Regina. "These are for you" he gave her the roses with a soft smile. "T-thank you. Do you mind to follow me? I want to put these roses in water" David nodded and followed her to the kitchen. 'Wow. She looks amazing.' He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over her body. "Do you want to tell me why you wanted to see me?" He snapped out of his mind when he heard her soft voice. "I- I wanted to ask you something" "And what would that be?" "I- I wanted to ask you out." she was stunned. "Like... like a... Date?" "Y- yes, I think that's what it's called here in this land" 'please say yes, please say yes, please say yes' was all that came to his mind in this moment. After a while Regina spoke again. "Why would you want me to go out with you? Snow is your true love and she fell trough a portal. And __**you**__ want me to go on a Date with you?" 'Okay... That's a no' he thought "Regina, I know that's hard to understand but I like you even with your history as Evil Queen. Before the curse broke you let me in, we were friends. And at this time I wanted to be more than friends. When you tried to kiss me I just have panicked and run away. I couldn't believe that you liked me as much as I like you. I know that Snow is my true love but... but when she kissed me after the curse broke I haven't felt it. There was nothing." Regina started to speak again "Okay David. At 7 pm sharp tomorrow . I will cook." she told him with a smile. _


	3. Chapter 3

**New Update. This one is longer than the others and thanks for the reviews. I'm happy some of you liked it. **

* * *

On his drive home, David began to think about Regina. She always comes to his mind, it doesn't matter where he is or what he's doing. He couldn't stop thinking about her – how beautiful and flawless she is. How soft her skin is and her eyes, so deep brown and full of emotions. No one can read her because of the wall she built around her but David always knew what she's feeling. You can see it in her eyes. The sadness, happiness, sorrow, love and so much more, you can see it all if you just look in her eyes. '_Not a single person cares enough about her, to look at her. Sure there is Henry and she has me but no one else. With more support she could the Regina I learned to love and everyone would have the chance to see her the way I do'. _

How much he misses her – it's unbearable. When the car pulled to a stop, just then he realized that he is in front of Snows apartment. He walked to the stairs and sat down. There must be a way to explain to Snow how he felt about Regina. Sure it would be difficult to explain what happened in the time Snow and Emma were gone and it would be hard for Snow to understand, if you thought about the fact that he's in love with her arch enemy and that Regina tried to kill them several times it wouldn't be a surprise for him, if Snow tried to kill Regina. Snow told him how Regina was when she saved her from her horse. Maybe Snow will see that Regina can be like that again. She will see the nice, hopeful and loving Regina who told her everything about true love. '_How can I make her understand'_ were his last thoughts before he went into the apartment building.

_David:_

_6pm. One hour left and his bedroom looked like world war II. Everywhere clothes and he had no idea what to wear. He never was so nervous like now. A date with the Mayor, Regina, The Evil Queen. She will look absolutely stunning and he had nothing to wear. David looked at the clock and it read 6:02pm. He tried it all, from formal to normal, from classic to now – nothing. After ten more minutes of searching he decided to wear a white shirt, a dark jeans and a black blazer. Again he looked at the clock. 6:12pm. Enough time to clean the mess in his bedroom up. It was 6:29pm when he finished his task. He wanted to leave when a knock on the door interrupted him. It was Red. _

_"Red.. How can I help you" he asked her._

_"Wow, David. You look really handsome. Wait a minute... why do you look like that? Are you going out with someone?" she asked shocked._

_"I-I... Yes.. I... Yes, I'm going out. So why are you here Red?" _

_"With whom?"_

_"Regina" he stated and looked at the clock. It's 6:40 and he must get going._

_"Sorry Red but I must go" he said while he took the flowers and left her. _

_Meanwhile at Reginas _

_Dinner is in the oven, table is set, fire is lit but Regina isn't ready. In the middle of her wardrobe with everything lying on the ground around her... she has nothing to wear. Regina searched frustrated for something elegant but sexy to wear but everything she found wasn't the right one. The black dress with sleeves was to short, the red dress to formal, the dark blue dress she didn't like. After 8 more dresses she found the perfect one, a dark purple dress with black floral pattern that ended above her knees. With her dark red lips and black high heels her attire was perfect. She left her bedroom and headed to the kitchen. Dinner is ready and it's 6:59pm. Now the nervousness came and she walked trough her foyer. With every second she became more nervous until finally at exactly 7pm the doorbell rang. With a last look in the mirror she went to her door and opened it. David greeted her and with a big smile he handed her the flowers. Red and pink roses. "Thank you, David. These are wonderful. Come in" _

_He followed her into the foyer and began to speak "Hi Regina" _

_"Hello David" she said and started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" _

_"You just greeted me. Again." still laughing she took his hand and went with David into the kitchen. When her hand touched his, there was this feeling, as if there were many little sparks. But no one let go of the others hand. The evening went by and they didn't noticed the time. The whole evening they sat together talked, laughed and looked into each others eyes. They couldn't stop but when they noticed the time, 1:24am, Regina brought him to the door. _

_"Regina... Tonight was really fun. I liked it very much." he told her._

_"Yes... Yes it was fun. Maybe we ca.." but she was stopped with his lips on hers. Immediately she kissed him back. This kiss was special. David never felt this way with Snow and Regina never with Daniel. It was passionate, full of love and more feelings that they couldn't explain at this moment. It was perfect. Only when the need to breath was too much they parted from each other, their foreheads touching. "N-not maybe. Definitely we should re-repeat this evening. It was fun" he said breathlessly. Regina gave him another soft kiss "Yes. We should." she smiled at him "Now go. It's late." she kissed him again. "Okay... but... I want another kiss from you when no..." Regina broke him up with a passionate kiss. After that he left her breathlessly and went home after a perfect date. _

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update. Lol. I don't know if I should write more and I think I should stop saying it. Please tell me what you think. Hope you like it. **

* * *

David came into the apartment and saw that the bedroom was a mess. All the clothes from the drawers were on the ground. That's when it hit him. 'Shit! Reginas picture was in one of this drawers... I'm so dead.' David walked more into the apartment and saw Snow on the couch with a cup cocoa. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. Slowly he went to her and sat down on the couch beside her. He wanted to comfort her but had no idea if she would allow it. He saw the photo in her hands, this beautiful photo of his Regina. If he could be with her now, but... he must tell Snow why he has this picture.

"Snow... I'm so.." but he couldn't speak more before Snow interrupted him.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. Just tell me one thing. Why? Why do you love her?" she asked.

"She... she changed. You always told me how she was like. That she was happy, hopeful, nice and that she believed in true love. That she wasn't always evil. When you and Emma where gone she... she wanted to redeem herself. She became this woman again. I fell in love with her so easily. I'm truly so sorry, Snow. I wanted to tell you."

"Is... is Regina your true love now? Because the last time I checked it was me. So tell me. Who is your true love? With whom do you want to be together?" she yelled.

"Regina. I want to be with her. I tried. I wanted to have a family with you. But I can't, I miss her. I'm sorry for the pain I cause you, but I can't to this anymore. I can't live a lie."

"But you want to live with Regina?" she laughed, really laughed and couldn't stop it.

"I can't believe this. My arch enemy who wanted us both dead, and you fell in love with her. HER! If it would be Ruby, fine. But Regina?!" again she yelled at him with tears in her eyes.

"Come on, David. That's just an evil scheme. She's the Evil Queen. Do you really think she loves you." her voice full of venom and laugher. "You can't be this dump. She didn't change. She wants her revenge."

"That's not true" he yelled "She loves me"

Snow wanted to speak again but he stopped her with holding his hand up "Don't you dare tell me that she's incapable of love." David yelled at her with so much hate. Snow was shocked, she never new this side of him.

"She changed **_you_**! You were always understanding, kind but never like... like this!"

"Like what Snow? You're the one that makes this complicated. You want your happily ever after? You won't have it with me! I'll make you unhappy"

"We can work trough this. We can go to Archie. He'll help us. Please David" now she's just a sobbing mess.

"No. There isn't something that we can work trough. I'll come back tomorrow and pack my things" with that he stormed out of the apartment. Snows pleading yells following him out of the building.

He drove as fast as his truck allowed him. A few minutes later he could see the white mansion and stopped in front of it. Out of his truck he ran to the door with the golden 108 on it. So many feelings came to the surface- happiness that he could see her again, kiss her without feeling guilty- nervousness, because he had no idea how she'll react- guilt for the pain he caused her- and so much more. After minutes of controlling his feelings, he knocked on Reginas door. No one answered. Another knock that became to banging because Regina wouldn't open the door and he became anxious by every passing second without an answer or the sound of her heels as a sign that she's coming. Two minutes later David walked around the house in search for an open window. The bedroom window was open so he climbed up to the window and fell trough it. Slowly he stood up and looked around, no one was there. The sound of the shower told him that she's in the bathroom and an idea came to his mind that made him smile.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I'm not sure what to think about it. Reviews are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Update. Yeah… No really. Hope you like it.**

**Don't own Once upon a time **

* * *

_A week passed and they haven't seen each other. The Date was perfect- that's a fact. David likes Regina and Regina likes David- another fact. But still, no one made a move. David wanted to talk to Regina, to kiss her again... mostly to kiss her again and to be with her. In this week he couldn't concentrate on his work or how to get Emma and Snow back. The only thing that came to his mind was Regina. Her soft lips, smooth hair, good cooking... okay, the cooking isn't that important he's just hungry... how good she smelled, apple and cinnamon. Regina is just perfect and no one could change his mind, yes she did bad things but that's in the past, now she's changing. He can see why Snow adored her when she was young, Regina is the most loving, understanding person he had ever meet... but only when she lets you in. She let him in and for that he's grateful. So he decided to surprise her with a beautiful dinner, or a second Date._

_The first thing on his to-do-list was something to eat, but... he can't cook. That's a problem, but he knows someone who can cook. RUBY. He went to Granny's and begged.. with no use..._

_"Ruby please" he begged._

_"NO! I won't cook for Snows arch enemy just that you can get in her pants!"_

_"I don't want to get in her pants! I just want to surprise her and I can't cook. Please!" _

_"No! David, that's wrong. You can't have a Date with her, she's evil and you are __**married**__"_

_"She's not evil! You don't know her. Or do you know her history? No... I thought that. So stop saying me what is right and what's not"_

_"What will you give me if I do this?" Ruby asked defeated._

_"What do you want"_

_"I just... promise me you won't fall in love with her and that you stay loyal to Snow"_

_"I... Ruby I... I can't promise you something like that."_

_"Sorry David but... no dinner for you" _

_"Yeah. By Ruby" _

_With no idea what to do he stood in Snows kitchen and searched trough all cookbooks until he found something easy but delicious and it's Reginas favourite food. Lasagne. He took his phone and wrote a quick message to Regina. _

**_D: Come in an hour. Have a surprise for you and don't be late;) _**

_a minute later and her text came_

**_R: Okay, what's that surprise?_**

**_D: Haha... Nice try. I won't tell you_**

**_R: Why not? _**

**_D: Just come in an hour _**

**_R: Fine_**

_He started cooking and 40 minutes later was finished. Yep, it took him that long. He had enough time to change, decorate the dining table and to clean the kitchen. There was a knock at the door. He rushed to it, opened the door and was breathless. Regina looked stunning, breathtaking, gorgeous just amazing. She wore a simple but short dark blue dress and black heels. She looks amazing without even trying. After a few seconds of looking Regina up and down he opened the door more. Regina walked in and saw the beautiful decorated dining table. He took her coat and kissed her on the cheek._

_"I hope you don't mind that your surprise is our second Date" _

_Without answering she turned around and kissed him passionately. They only broke apart when the need of air became to much. _

_"Thank you" she kissed him again._

_"You're welcome" with his arm around her waist he lead her to the table. The room was full of candles and the table decorated with rose paddles. _

_"David that's... that's beautiful" _

_"Not as beautiful as you" he told her "So we'll have lasagne as dinner"_

_"From Granny's?" _

_"Nooo... not Granny's. I cooked it myself" _

_Regina stood up and walked into the kitchen, sneaked her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. _

_"Then it will be better than Granny's lasagne" with a kiss on his shoulder she left and sat on the counter. _

_"Yeah? You think so?"_

_"I'm sure" David walked to her and stood between her legs. _

_"Than it must be true" she laid her arms around his neck and kissed him. They broke apart but David couldn't get enough of her so he kissed her neck. When he sucked at her pulse point he heard her moan. He didn't stop and the moans encouraged him, after a while he stopped and looked into her eyes. The only thing he could see was love and desire. She kissed him again and with her legs around his waist he pulled her off of the counter. David went to the bedroom and laid her softly on the bed. He kissed her more. David kissed her neck then her collarbone. With every moan he went further, until he came to the swell of her breasts. Regina sat up so that he can open her zipper, after that he pulled at her dress and threw it carelessly away. David pulled away and looked at her body. _

_"You're so beautiful Regina" she smiled shyly. _

_"Don't be so shy. You really are the fairest of them all" he kissed her again. _

_It was a long and heated night which both of them won't forget easily. _

* * *

**Reviews are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. School started again and I had so much to do that I haven't had the time to write. And maybe I had a writersblock. Okay, I had one. I know it's very short but there will be more. And for all who wanted to know what with the lasagna happened. Nothing. After… you know… they ate it. Don't forget to review.**

**I don't own Once upon a time.**

* * *

_2 Months later_

"Is everything ready?" Regina asked him.

"Yes, I think so. Gina relax. No one knows. Henry is the only one and he knows where we're heading and he can visit us anytime"

"I know but… but I can't leave him" said Regina with tears in her eyes.

"Darling… when we don't go the… the town will kill you. I can't live without you so please… Gina… we must go now"

With sad eyes she nodded and took a seat in the car.

_3 Weeks later _

David and Regina sat in their new apartment on the couch and watched TV. It was shortly after midnight when someone knocked on their door.

"Who could that be?" asked Regina and looked to the clock. She went to the door, opened it and… suddenly she landed on the ground with a loud thud. David heard it and jumped from the couch and ran to the door. When he saw why Regina fell he couldn't stop smiling. There, above Regina, laid Henry with his face buried in her neck and a tight grip on her waist. Tears of joy fell from her eyes, when she realized her son came to her and wouldn't stop crying.

"Shush… I'm here Henry. Pssshhh… I won't go. Baby stop crying. I'm here now" she told him in a whisper and a few nothings after that.

After a few minutes he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"I missed you mom" Henry told her.

"I missed you too, sweetheart. But, don't think I'm not happy that you're here, but does your Mom know that you're here?"

"Y-Yeah. She told me I should go back to you. She doesn't want to see me so unhappy and if I'm happier with you she would let me go."

* * *

**So Henry is back and they moved to another city. Why and where? You'll know it in the next chapter. **

**Review please.**


End file.
